tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of the Century
Pages of the game: Military List(not finish)/ Population List This map game is maked by Starios , SinderKinder , Kitsune the Pro , Tonio 321, Augustolord and TheChancellor1 :) game starts in 1900, and the point is to play during the 2 world wars. if you would like to join, leave a comment below. ths page is not finished at all Map =http://i.imgur.com/C0oN8Cu.png☀ Rules *Nukes will be availeble in 1945, but requires research and a lot of money. * Researched can take years, depending on how much you invest. * You can start researching on them in 1938. *Be realistic, you cant conquer a big country or make 5.000.000 troops in 1 turn *Game starts in the year 1900. * both WW1 and WW2 will happen, but you dont have to participate, and they can be in other time. * 1 turn=1 year in game * turns will take place every Monday, Thursday and Saturday * Deadline for each turn is 18:00 on the day before the next turn. * you can declare war on every country, just make sure you can win. * Nukes can be deployed anywhere,if you have missiles, but there are qonsueqenses * Colonies Each colony creates money, but not the same amount. for example, india generates a lot of money, while like say greenland dont generate much. List of colonials gouvernaments that existed in 1900: Belgium ◾Congo Free State •Théophile Wahis, Governor-General of the Congo Free State (1892–?) •Émile Wangermée, acting Governor-General of the Congo Free State (1896–?) France ◾French Indochina – Paul Doumer, Governor-General of French Indochina (1897–?) ◾French Somaliland – 1.Alfred Albert Martineau, Governor of French Somaliland (1899–?) 2.Gabriel Louis Angoulvant, acting Governor of French Somaliland (1900-?) 3.Adrien Jules Jean Bonhoure, Governor of French Somaliland (1900–?) ◾Guinea – 1.Paul Jean François Cousturier, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1898–?) 2.Noël-Eugène Ballay, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1900-?) 3.Paul Jean François Cousturier, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1900–?) Japan ◾Taiwan – Kodama Gentarō, Governor-General of Taiwan (26 February 1898-April ?) Portugal ◾Angola – 1.António Duarte Ramada Curto, Governor-General of Angola (1897–?) 2.Francisco Xavier Cabral de Oliveira Moncada, Governor-General of Angola (1900–?) - East Timor - Cape Vert - São Tomé and Princepe Belgium ◾Congo Free State •Théophile Wahis, Governor-General of the Congo Free State (1892–?) •Émile Wangermée, acting Governor-General of the Congo Free State (1896–?) France ◾French Indochina – Paul Doumer, Governor-General of French Indochina (1897–?) ◾French Somaliland – 1.Alfred Albert Martineau, Governor of French Somaliland (1899–?) 2.Gabriel Louis Angoulvant, acting Governor of French Somaliland (1900-?) 3.Adrien Jules Jean Bonhoure, Governor of French Somaliland (1900–?) ◾Guinea – 1.Paul Jean François Cousturier, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1898–?) 2.Noël-Eugène Ballay, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1900-?) 3.Paul Jean François Cousturier, Lieutenant-Governor of Guinea (1900–?) Japan ◾Taiwan – Kodama Gentarō, Governor-General of Taiwan (26 February 1898-April ?) Portugal Edit ◾Angola – 1.António Duarte Ramada Curto, Governor-General of Angola (1897–?) 2.Francisco Xavier Cabral de Oliveira Moncada, Governor-General of Angola (1900–?) United Kingdom ◾Jamaica – Augustus William Lawson Hemming, Governor of Jamaica (1898–?) ◾Malta Colony – Francis Wallace Grenfell, Governor of Malta (1899–?) ◾Colony of Natal – Sir Walter Hely-Hutchinson (1893–?) ◾New South Wales – William Lygon, Lord Beauchamp, Governor of New South Wales (1899 – ?) ◾North-Eastern Rhodesia – Robert Edward Codrington, Administrator of North-Eastern Rhodesia (1898–?) ◾North-Western Rhodesia – Robert Thorne Coryndon, Administrator of North-Western Rhodesia (1897–?) ◾Queensland – Charles Cochrane-Baillie, Governor of Queensland (1896 –?) ◾Tasmania – Jenico Preston, Lord Gormanston, Governor of Tasmania (1893–?) ◾South Australia – Lord Hallam Tennyson, Governor of South Australia (1899 – ?) ◾Victoria – Thomas, Earl Brassey, Governor of Victoria (1895–?) ◾Western Australia – Lieutenant-Colonel Gerard Smith, Governor of Western Australia (1895–?) –) ◾New South Wales – William Lygon, Lord Beauchamp, Governor of New South Wales (1899 –?) ◾North-Eastern Rhodesia – Robert Edward Codrington, Administrator of North-Eastern Rhodesia (1898–?) ◾North-Western Rhodesia – Robert Thorne Coryndon, Administrator of North-Western Rhodesia (1897–?) ◾Queensland – Charles Cochrane-Baillie, Governor of Queensland (1896 – ?) ◾Tasmania – Jenico Preston, Lord Gormanston, Governor of Tasmania (1893–?) ◾South Australia – Lord Hallam Tennyson, Governor of South Australia (1899 – ?) ◾Victoria – Thomas, Earl Brassey, Governor of Victoria (1895–?) ◾Western Australia – Lieutenant-Colonel Gerard Smith, Governor of Western Australia (1895–?) Choose a Country Europe Germany-'Augustulord' Austro-Hungary-'SinderKinder' Britain-'Kitsune the Pro' France-'Supercrocomire10' Italy'''-Dementor Mapping''' Spain'''-Nicolas-1979''' Portugal'''-João "like rio" Dinis''' Bulgaria Romania Serbia Greece Switzerland Belgium Netherlands'''-TheChancellor1''' Sweden Denmark - Peter Mapping Liechenstein Luxembourg San Marino Montenegro Asia Japan-'Starios' Qing- Persia Afghanistan Hail Nepal Bhutan Siam Brunei Korea Timor Africa Ethiopia Liberia America USA-'Tonio 321' Mexico Brazil-'KommunistKoala AP' Argentina Chile Paraguay Bolivia Peru Equador Venezuela Colombia'''-Mart301''' Cuba Haiti Dominican rep Costa Rica Honduras Niquaraga Guatemala Uruguay Oceania Timor Mixed Russian Empire'''-Lithuania12''' Ottoman Empire'''-Igor Karwowski''' Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Map Games Category:The Beggining of the Century